1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly having a heat sink and a fan, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a fan holder that comprises a first part mounted on the heat sink and a second part retaining the fan therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronics technology continues to boom unabated. Numerous modem electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers operate at high speed and thus generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink with good thermal conducting capability is mounted onto the CPU, and a fan is mounted onto the heat sink to enhance the heat dissipation capability thereof.
Most commonly, a fan is locked onto a heat sink by screws interferentially engaged with fins of the heat sink. Locking by this means is unduly laborious and slow. Additionally, the fins of the heat sink are generally thin and are liable to be deflected. Thus, the screws may loosen from the fins. The fan is liable to operate less efficiently, and may even become unserviceable.
To overcome the problems of the above-mentioned heat dissipation assembly, Taiwan Patent No. 511833 provides another kind of heat dissipation assembly. A fan is secured to a fan holder by screws. The combined fin and fan holder are then placed on a heat sink. A pair of clips is placed on the fan holder at opposite sides of the fan, and is engaged with a retention frame supporting the heat sink thereon. The fan and the heat sink are thus assembled together. However, screws are still needed. Locking the fan to the fan holder by this means is still laborious and slow. Furthermore, the combined fan and fan holder are placed on the heat sink without any adequate positioning element. The combination is liable to be displaced before the clips are engaged with the retention frame. This may lead to faulty engagement of the clips with the retention frame.